The More You Hate (KevEdd)
by rainingdream
Summary: -First KevEdd fan fiction-
1. Chapter 1

**Kevin's POV**

"Get back here with Jimmy's wings!" I heard Sarah shouted from the other side of the road. I was busy cleaning up the garage that I wouldn't give a damn about the commotion their doing

"You can make another one Sarah!" The dork Eddy replied. I can hear Jimmy crying too and the dorky Ed laughing like crazy. Then after a few seconds, I heard Rolf running with them. Typical cul-de-sac kids. It's all that dork Eddy's fault that the sub is fucking noisy again.

"You give that back stupid!" I heard Nazz.

"It... It's mine..." The sobbing Jimmy said running. Seriously, they should just give the shitty wing. It's not even that beautiful, the heck, it does not even look like a wing. I just gave a facepalm and continued what I was doing when suddenly, I heard the bush beside the garage.

"Who's there?" I asked, holding a wrench in my left hand and slowly went to the rustling bush. After a while, someone familiar came out from the bush. It's the beanie hatted dork.

"What the fuck are you doing in there dork?" I asked him.

"Greetings Kevin and please watch your words." He answered and brushed up the leaves on his shirt. Seriously? I wouldn't give a damn about the words I would be saying.

"So, what are you doing behind the bush dweeb?" I asked him again but without the 'bad' words.

"I would love to tell you the reason Kevin, but first I need to hide from them." He said pointing to his friends.

"I'll tell them you're here if you won't tell me your reason for hiding." I warned him and he looked scared because a drop of sweat fell from his forehead and seriously, he just made the 'gulp' sound effect. What a fucking dork.

"Very well then Kevin. Because you're just mean-spirited, I'll tell you." He said before inhaling.

"It all started yesterday when Eddy wanted me to do the wings for his new scam. And I accidentally forgot about it because I was occupied with the new books my parents bought for me." He added while looking down on the ground with his hands behind him. WTF! He's adorable doing that. I think I felt my cheek turn fucking red. I tried hiding it by putting my right hand on my face.

"Are you okay Kevin?" The dork asked.

"I'm fine. You should go find another place to hide." I said while looking at the cul-de-sac kids running. And apparently, the dorky Ed saw me.

"Hey Eddy! There's double D!" Ed said pointing at us. Then everyone turned their head to us, all fucking eyes on us.

"He's the reason we stole your wings!" Eddy shouted while pointing at double d.

"Don't let him run Kevin!" Nazz shouted which startled me.

"Until next time Kevin." The dork beside me said while bowing then ran away. Then Ed, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy and Nazz ran after the double dweeb. I seriously don't give a fuck about them and went to my cleaning.

"Why did'ya let him run away Kevin?" Rolf said behind me.

"Because he was a dork." I said carrying a box of useless stuffs. He looked confused with one eyebrow raised. I just shook my head and went back to my cleaning.

* * *

Okay, first KevEdd fan fic and I think I made Kevin an Out of Character (OOC) kind of person right? Please do comment and tell me what you think about the story... Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Edd's POV

"Cheer up double D." Ed said to me as he patted my right shoulder. It's another day for another scam made by, of course, Eddy. And I can't really get this weird feeling out of me. It's like something terrible is about to happen. I just gave Ed a weak smile and reassured him that everything is well for me.

"You not look good." Ed insisted and would never take his stare away from me.

"I'm fine, Ed. Now let's find our beloved friend, Eddy." I said and went to the street with him following me. I still have no idea how yesterday went catastrophic to today where it's calm and quiet. It's like everyone just shrugs it off. We are almost at the playground when we spotted Eddy hiding in the bushes beside Kevin's house. So this was the weird feeling I am having. I knew this will be a big trouble. Messing with the one and only Kevin Barr is like playing with the devil himself. Please do forgive me for the word.

"Oh boy, Eddy! Are we playing hide-and-seek?" Ed immediately said with excitement in his tone. But was hushed by Eddy.

"Be quiet Ed. Shovel-chin might hear us!" Eddy shouted quietly. Idiomatically speaking though. After Eddy said that, Ed sat beside him. Before joining them, I slap my face first.

"So, what's the plan now Eddy?" I asked him and he just gave me a huge grin. Oh dear, this will be a very dangerous plan.

"We'll be stealing some jaw breakers from shovel-chin." he said rubbing both his hands together.

"But Eddy, what if Kevin saw us? We'll be dead for Pete's sake." I oppose. But he didn't listen to me and just went to Ed and gave him instructions.

"And you sock head." Eddy said which startled me.  
"Yes?" I replied.

"You keep watch of shovel-chin. Distract him while me and Ed gather the jaw breakers." He said to me eye to eye. I knew this is a bad idea but I can't argue with Eddy for he's hard-headed like Kevin.

"Okay, fine. I'll be your watchman but please do hurry for I am having a bad feeling about this plan of yours." I requested and Eddy just nodded and patted my right shoulder. Oh dear, I hope this will go well.

Eddy went to the side of the garage and revealed a small tunnel. When did he made that? Maybe last night for he said he has some business to do. I just gave off a sigh and became a look-out.

After a while, I saw a familiar red hat and long-sleeved lime green shirt. My goodness, Kevin is here. I eventually ran to Ed and Eddy.

"Eddy, Kevin's almost here!" I said and it caught their attention.

"What? But we only got 4 jaw breakers, you distract him Double D. We need more." Eddy said while holding a jaw breaker.

"But... But... We are not of good acquaintances with Kevin." I explained.

"What we gonna do Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Fine, we'll use the jaw breakers we got, you still got to distract shovel-head so we can cover the secret tunnel." Eddy said while pointing at me. I just nodded and went outside to greet Kevin. I just hope this will turn out fine.

"Greetings Kevin." I saluted to Kevin and he just raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you want dork?" He asked in an annoyed manner.

"Uhmm... You see... I was looking for Ed and Eddy. Have you seen them?" I asked. Oh for Pete's sake, I don't know what to do!

"Do you think I am friends with them double dork?" He answered.

"Uhmmm... no. I was just wondering if you have passed them or something." I replied with my head down. I seriously don't want to angry Kevin.

"Get lost dork, I need to get my bike." He said and shove me off.

"Wai... Wait Kevi-" I didn't get to finish my sentence for he opened his garage. I just closed my eyes and covered it with my hands.

"Get out of the way you fucking dork!" He shouted. I opened my eyes and he was riding his bike. Ed and Eddy are no where to be found and I sighed in relief.

"Is something wrong double dweeb?" He annoyingly asked.

"Uhmmm... No Kevin. I'll take my leave now." I said running away from the garage and went to Ed's place. There I saw Eddy and Ed put the jaw breaker in a huge jar with lemonade.

"Now that's actually a smart move Eddy." I said to them.

"Help us sock head. We need a lot of plastic cup." Eddy ordered and I went out with Ed.

* * *

Yey... I am quite happy on how this turned out... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Edd's POV

The lemonade was really not a bad idea. I even think that was not a scam. I am kind of surprised that Eddy was a turned leaf even if it's just for now. I actually tasted some of the lemonade and it's sour with a hint of sweetness from the jaw breaker. Everything was going well for Eddy.  
"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy can I have more?" Ed kept on asking which pissed Eddy and it resulted him to kick Ed away. Poor Ed, only wanted more of the lemonade. Ed then fell in a mud near the lemonade stand. I do must say, the lemonade stand is so easy to make with the materials all there.  
"What are you three imbeciles doing?" Rolf asked riding his pig, Wilfred. Eddy then went to Rolf and offered him the lemonade.  
"What is this yellow colored water, Ed-boy?" Rolf asked holding the cup and smelling the lemonade.  
"It's lemonade Rolf. Try it." Eddy said with a wide grin on his face.  
"Should I try this Double D Ed-boy?" Rolf asked which startled me.  
"Well, with all do respect, it is not that bad. It actually has a unique flavor of sourness blend with the sweetness from the candy." I said to Rolf and he nodded and chug down on the lemonade. I must say, it is quite unsanitary for he wipe the drip with his dirty hands.  
"Say, it is not bad. I should say, this is good Ed-boy. Much better than your scams." Rolf said with a thumbs up.  
"I know! I don't know why I haven't thought about this! This will make me stinking rich in no time. All thanks to shovel-chin's jaw breakers!" Eddy said slipping out. He gasp and covered his mouth.  
"You told him Eddy. You told him." Ed said and he kept on repeating it.  
"You will never get away with this, Ed-boys. I'm going to tell Kevin that you stole some of his jaw breakers. Let's go Wilfred." He said as he revealed a sausage from his pocket and let Wilfred smell it.  
"That'll be a bad idea for us Eddy. What are we gonna do?" I asked Eddy who was just giving a smirk.  
"Excuse me, but what's with the smirk?" I asked.  
"Ooh, Eddy is happy!" Ed suggested.  
"Relax. Shovel-chin is not around." Eddy answered.  
"What do you mean?" I asked with curiosity.  
"He left with his dad earlier. Going to the jaw breaker factory, I guess." He said putting more cups on the stand.  
"Well, that can save us time to change Rolf's decision." I said with my hands crossed. And we better do it fast or else we'll be toast.  
"And I kind of let Shovel-chin borrow your cactus." Eddy added.  
"YOU WHAT?" I shouted. Still processing in my mind the things he just said. He didn't just gave Jim to Kevin.  
"He said, he'll return it. Just chill, will you?" Eddy said saying something to Ed. I can't believe he just did that without my permission. I just hope Jim is in good hands. I hope Kevin won't do harm on my poor fragile cactus.

Sorry for the long wait. I was having writer's block and finals is just around the corner. I'm surprised people are reading this... XD


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin's POV

"Here's the cactus dork." I said as I soon stepped out of the bus and saw double dork passed by with a lot of pillows.  
"Thank you, Kevin. But can you please hold unto it for a few more minutes." He said as he is having a hard time carrying the pillows on his hands. The fuck, those are a lot of pillows, I couldn't even count how many.  
"Sure." I said and as I was starting to walk away from the waiting area, he called me. And I don't even fucking know why I fucking stopped and looked back at him.  
"What is it double dweeb?" I annoyingly asked with a frown. He fidgeted and hesitated for a while but he looked me straight in the eyes. I don't fucking know why I can't hate him. Even if I fucking forced myself to hate him, I really can't do it.  
"Pardon my curiousness Kevin but I just want to ask you what were you doing with my cactus?" He asked. Is he not even tired of carrying those fucking pillows? I'm sure it's that dorky Eddy making him do this. I just fucking hate that guy.  
"Oh, yeah. I haven't asked permission from the real owner right? Well, I just want a thorn from your fucking cactus because Nat is pissing me off again at practice." I answered. I don't fucking know why I just said to him the real reason. I could have lied but those fucking words just came out of my mouth.  
"Oh dear, I have no idea that Nat would sometimes irritate you Kevin. But do not do bad things on others or you will also have your own consequence in due time." He said. Did he just fucking lecture me?  
"Yeah, sure dweeb. Just get the cactus at my house when you're free." I said and started walking again.  
"Yes, I'll definitely get Jim after." He replied and continued walking. So this cactus has its own fucking name?  
I was staring at the fucking cactus for the whole afternoon and I still don't fucking know why I can't seem to hate the beanie dork. Sure Ed is annoying as hell and so is that dorky Eddy with his fucking useless and worthless scams. But I don't know why I can't seem to hate the double dweeb. Maybe I'll start to hate him tomorrow at school.  
As I was lost in my thought, I haven't noticed Nazz came inside the house. I was just sitting in the living room staring at Jim the cactus.  
"Hey Kev." Nazz said that caught my attention and made my heart beat a little faster.  
"Hey Nazz. Whatha' doin here?" I asked her as she sat beside me on the couch. There's still hesitation in the words I speak but I still said it.  
"Nothing much. Just want to ask if you have done the assignment." She said.  
"Yeah. It was easy as hell." I said to her.  
"Is that double d's cactus?" She asked as soon as she saw the cactus on the table.  
"Yeah." I answered. "Nat was being a prick earlier at practice."  
"But I thought you hate the Eds."  
"I do."  
"But it looks like you don't hate double d." She said that caught me off guard. I don't hate him? But I hate the Eds, all three of them.  
I was about to give Nazz a reply when I hear the doorbell ring. I went to the door and saw double dweeb standing.  
"Greetings Kevin. I came here to pick up my pet cactus?" He said.  
"Pet? But that's a plant?" I said giving him a weird look.  
"With all due respect Kevin but people has their own choices on what to be their pet. And I prefer a cactus than an animal to be my pet." He said with his arms crossed.  
"Yeah... Yeah... Whatever double dweeb. Just let me get your cactus." I said and went to get his cactus. Nazz was there sitting with a grin on her face.  
"You really don't hate him Kevin." She said.  
"Yeah, whatever Nazz." I said and gave the cactus back to its rightful owner.  
The double dweeb bid farewell after getting his cactus and said something to it. It's a fucking cactus! It can't understand a word.  
After that, Nazz also left and I was left in the house.

* * *

Yeah... Sorry for the delay guys... I have no idea you would read this... XD


End file.
